1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive electrical connector box and a method of assembly of an automotive electrical connector box, and more particularly, to an electrical connector box that connects multiple circuits, is easy to assemble, and is configured for a simple continuity testing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Kokai Patent S61-277180 describes a structure for a connector box which is illustrated in FIG. 5. The connector box includes a housing 1 having a closed end and into which joint bus bars 2 are fixedly installed with bus bar tabs 2a extending toward an open end of housing 1. When block connector 3 is inserted into housing 1, the female terminal connectors (to which wire ends are attached) held in block connector 3 join to tabs 2a, thus establishing an electrical connection between the female terminal connectors according to the configuration of bus bars 2.
This type of conventional connector box requires that the wires to be connected are initially inserted into and anchored to a single connector, thus restricting the freedom with which the circuit connection pattern can be laid out, and often necessitating that long lengths of wires be used. Moreover, this design does not lend itself well to modifying circuit connections due to the necessity of changing the wires in the block connectors if an alteration in the wire connection pattern is desired.
Furthermore, as this design specifies a single connector box housing to which only a single block connector may be inserted, the number of circuits connected by the box is limited by the number of wires that can be installed into the block connector. This limitation requires the use of a large number of connector boxes to make the necessary connections throughout the wiring harness, thus complicating the wire harness assembly process.